Promised You Forever
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and eighty-seven: It's hard to imagine sometimes how they used to be those kids in high school.  future


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

* * *

**"Promised You Forever"  
Older Kurt/Victor (OC)  
15th installment  
(In line with "The Far-Reaching Sun", from "Ensemble, Eras, Expression") **

Neither of them had set foot in the halls of McKinley High for years, and still going back did something to them, like the threshold acted as a time machine, and crossing it made the boys they used to be come back to them. It was instantaneous. Even then, there were certain things that couldn't be left at the door.

"Put the phone away," Victor asked even before turning around to look and find Kurt, phone in hand and 'deer in headlights' on his face. He frowned, not too willing to comply. "They're fine, we left them with Anna, it's all good. Now, phone, please?" he gave a smirk, waiting.

"I heard sniffles," he defended himself.

"Probably just sad to see Daddies go," he stepped up to him. Finally Kurt conceded, putting the phone away with a sigh. "Better," Victor turned back so they could continue to move forward the meet up point for the old New Directions group.

It was nearly three years now since they had adopted the then one-year-old twins. They had made the decision that they were ready for a child and they had started the process. They had no idea what to expect, and what came their way was certainly a shock.

Somehow the story had found its way to them. At first they were only aware of the baby girl, and they were already anxious to know more… Then came what was possibly going to be a deal breaker. It turned out the girl was a twin, with a brother. They had not planned for two, but the idea of splitting up the two coupled with the idea of them getting no home for it… It made them consider maybe they could alter their plans. This was made all the more obvious when they met the two of them.

They had no names, not any that were given to them by a parent. What little they knew of the birth parents was that they had died, not long after the birth; they didn't need to know more. But in the months before, the twins were semi-appropriately called John and Jane. This changed when they became part of the 'Haskell-Hummel' clan.

Their son was called Thomas William Haskell-Hummel. Of the four of them, he was growing to be the odd man out on the stage front. Any suggestion that he should perform in any way was accompanied by a firm head shake and equally tight leg hug that didn't let out for a while. This was not the case with his sister.

Their daughter was named Sally Elizabeth Haskell-Hummel, and had they not known it was impossible, they could have sworn she had been touched with a bit of the Rachel Berry diva-esque spirit, swirled with barrels of energy and boundless joy. They would go on about how all their love for performance, which they of course shared with the twins, had been absorbed by Sally, leaving none for poor little Thomas.

It seemed like an eternity had taken place between then and now. 'Then' they were two high school boys, who'd needed to find each other, for reasons both obvious and not. They had made it through a long obstacle course to make it to where they now were… blessed not only with one another but with two children who loved them and made their lives that much more… They were a family, would always be.

"Fine," Victor stopped him a few paces before they made it to the room. Kurt looked back, and he got a smile. "One call," he nodded. "It'll do us some good before the show," he admitted. Kurt breathed out, happily taking out the phone again and dialling home. Victor gathered from Kurt's side of the conversation that Sally was staying true to herself and resisting bed time. So soon he saw a smile captivate Kurt's face, which could only mean… she was on the line.

"Hey, Silly, why aren't you in bed yet? Yes, he's here," Kurt motioned for Victor to step up and there they were, in the halls of McKinley, head to head with the phone between them and their daughter's voice resonating out.

"Here I am," Victor spoke up. "Were you waiting for us to call?" he 'scolded' her and got a giggle. "Is Thomas asleep?"

"He's faking!" Sally informed them before calling out loudly, "Thomas! Thomas!" Their eyes turned to one another – they could not ever imagine a world where they would have taken one but not the other… those two belonged together, with them.

"Hi…" a new little voice came on the phone… Their son had not been 'faking' as Sally had accused.

"Hey, Peanut, were you sleeping?" Victor asked, looking to the phone.

"Uh-huh," Thomas spoke himself into a muted yawn.

"You can go back now, and make sure your sister goes, too," Kurt piped in.

"Okay," Thomas mumbled and as the phone was handed back to babysitter Anna, they could hear the kids' voices fading away as they went off to their room. Soon the two fathers could end the call, both of them comforted in having heard their boy and girl.

"Feel better?" Victor bowed his head. Kurt looked to him with that bit of 'how did I almost let you out of my life?' look, which Victor had come to know in recent years.

The year they had spent apart, right after graduating from McKinley, was still something they both wanted to forget, and at the same time felt should be remembered. But then if not for that year they may not have ended up where they were now, with what they had… Still it made coming back to the scene of the break, their old school, just a bit more difficult, even after having done these Glee Club showcase reunion shows before. This was why Kurt had needed to hear Sally and Thomas… beautiful little reminders. And Victor… Well, he kissed him… How could he not?

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
